Highschool
by TeenTitansFanForever02
Summary: Rachel Roth is the new kid at Gotham High. She gets abused by her father and her mother is always working. Things are finally starting to look good for Rachel, she's got four amazing friends and her mom is going to spend the day with her. When she faces tragedy, will she be able to handle herself? What happens when she considers self-harm and suicide? Find out by reading! AU
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1**

It was freshman year for Rachel Roth. Was she nervous? Yes. Especially considering that it was her first day at her new school. She didn't know anyone, she wasn't related to anyone. Everyone in the entire school was a complete stranger to her.

Her mom, Arella, worked all the time and her dad, Trigon, was abusive and her mom didn't know what her dad did to her. But she managed. She was an only child, so no one was there to help her get ready.

"Just, don't make a fool out of yourself. You can make it through the year. It's only the first day," she reminded herself.

Her mom had left a while ago for work and her dad was still sleeping so she decided to make her own breakfast.

Garfield Logan was ready to start another year in Gotham High. He was determined to have all sorts of fun with his best friends, Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, and Kori Anders. They always got into all sorts of trouble throughout the school year, but they enjoyed it.

Garfield had no siblings; he was okay with that though. He lived with his adoptive parents Rita and Steve.

"This year will be a blast, just like last year!" he told himself. He was a little too confident about this year. After all, it's only school. How much fun can it be?

His mom had made him pancakes and orange juice. "You ready for school, Gar?" his mom asked.

"Yeah! Can't wait to meet up with the guys again. And Kori," he replied.

"I've never seen a kid so excited for school," his mom said with a smile.

Richard also couldn't wait to meet with his friends again. They were all sent to different summer camps, which they all found boring. He also didn't have any siblings. He lived with his adoptive father Bruce Wayne and butler Alfred since his parents had passed from an accident.

He got ready for school and had cold cereal for breakfast. "Y'know, you could have something else for breakfast than just cereal." Alfred told him.

"I'm good with this," he replied. He was probably going to miss the bus like he usually does, so he didn't want much to eat. He quickly grabbed his backpack and went outside waiting for the bus to come, hoping he hadn't missed it already.

Kori was glad for school to start again; it gave her something else to do than just sit at home after all. She was hoping to make some new friends but also catch up with her current ones. She lived with her father Gal, her older sister Komi, and younger brother Ryan. She had persuaded Komi to help her get ready, Komi was kind of a brat after all. "Komi! Be careful with my hair please."

"You were the one who wanted my help so here's what I'm giving you," she responded.

"Forget it. Would you mind making breakfast for Ryan?" she asked. Komi nodded and left to make breakfast for their younger brother.

Kori re-did her hair and make-up. Then she went downstairs to grab breakfast before the bus came.

Victor lived only with his parents Elinore and Silas. He couldn't wait to get out of the house. He quickly got dressed, made breakfast, and headed out to the bus stop. He realized he had some time to spare, so he called up Garfield.

"Hey Vic! What's up?"

"Not much. Just waiting for the bus. You wanna come over? It's boring."

"Sure."

"You can ask Dick and Kori too."

"Can do. I'll see you in a little bit."

So Victor waited for his friends to come over. They didn't have much time before the bus came, but they still caught up on a bunch of stuff. The bus finally came and they headed off to school.

Rachel stood at the bus stop. When the bus came, she muttered to herself, "Just don't bother anyone and you'll be fine." She got on the bus with not enough confidence. She just had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen today. And it scared her.


	2. First Day

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say that I am truly amazed! I uploaded the first chapter not even a day ago and I've already got three reviews and 54 views! I am the happiest girl in the world right now, so thank you all so much! And I'm also happy you guys like it and I'm not wasting your time. I'll accept any kind of reviews (even mean ones) and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload! :D**

As the freshmen's got off the bus, they were ready to start the day. All except Rachel of course. She remained quiet until she got to her locker and Kori came up to her and said, "Greetings! My name is Kori. Are you new here?"

"Um, yeah."

"What is your name?"

"Rachel."

"Would you like to be my friend?" Before Rachel could respond, Richard, Victor, and Garfield were calling Kori over. She left without saying anything more to Rachel.

All the students were heading to homeroom, when Rachel was stopped by Tara, Kitten, and Jinx. They were the 'popular girls' and they were bullies. "So, you're the newbie?" Asked Tara.

"Excuse me?" Rachel responded. The girls snickered.

"Wow, is she really this stupid?" Asked Jinx.

Kitten said, "Don't leave, c'mon we just wanna have a little fun."

"I have to go, I'm gonna be late for class."

Jinx said, "It's just homeroom, no one's ever on time for that."

"What do you want already?"

"Are you even wearing make-up today?" Kitten teased. Rachel tried to walk around them but they kept getting in her way. "Ooh, what do we have here?" Tara asked taking one of her books.

"Give that back. I need it."

"For what? Not like it's important," Jinx said.

"Forget it," Rachel responded as she finally made her way through the girls and to class.

She just made it to class on time worrying that those girls were going to be her huge problem. She shook off the thought and started taking notes that were necessary for the class. As the teacher was calling off attendance, Rachel noticed that someone was staring at her. That someone happened to be Garfield. She looked away, a little annoyed. Victor saw that Garfield was staring at Rachel. "You got a crush on the new girl?" Victor teased.

"What? No. She just looks lost," Garfield responded. Victor noticed that he was right; Rachel did look a little lost. "Maybe you should talk to her," Victor suggested.

"I don't even know her."

"Well how do you expect to get to know her if you don't talk to her?"

"Fine. I'll talk to her at lunch."

"I'm telling Kori and Dick." Garfield glared at him.

They got on with class and when lunch came Garfield was ready to talk to Rachel. But there was one big problem…he couldn't find her anywhere. He decided that he'd talk to her later.

Where Rachel actually was during lunch was hiding outside the school. Those girls had been pretty mean earlier (no, it wasn't just stealing her book). They were picking on her, shoving her, and stealing her things in between classes and she just wanted to avoid them. This was not how she wanted to start off her first year of actual school. She had been homeschooled before starting this year and the only reason she wasn't homeschooled this year is because her teacher had left because of her father. Rachel sat there for another 20 minutes and then she decided it was probably better to go inside, so she did.

Garfield saw her and went over to talk to her. "Hey," he said to her.

"Um, hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little depressed."

She shook her head, "It's nothing." Though she didn't sound so sure.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine." She started to walk away but he caught her arm. She winced as he did, which made him let go immediately. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business. Just, leave me alone!" She walked away, leaving a confused Garfield alone.

**A/N: Okay, I know this was kinda short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Oh yeah, one more thing... I give a big 'Thanks' to SimplyaCritic for telling me how to upload! And by the way, you should read her stories. They're awesome! Ta-ta for now. :)**


	3. New Friends

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna start doing a mail-bag so if you reviewed, here's my response!**

**Aguilar: Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

**A-LionGleek: Thanks! I kinda have a little BBRae in later chapters, but not really. I'm trying to work it in there but stuff happens to Rachel and Kori so Garfield has to worry. Gah! I said too much... Well, you'll see what I mean later. And once again, thank you! :D**

**orchidlove123: I'm glad you like it. Honestly, I though everyone was gonna hate it but I'm glad you like it! And I will keep going. :)**

Rachel missed the bus causing her to walk home so she was late which didn't make her father very happy. "Your first day at school and you're late coming home. What other trouble are you going to get in for the rest of the year?" her father questioned.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir."

He pounded the table, "Sorry isn't good enough! You better be home on time tomorrow or else," he grabbed his belt. She nodded and went to her room, surprised he hadn't hit her tonight, but also glad. Her mom wasn't home yet and she wasn't going to be until really late. She was surprised at how her mom managed to keep living with him.

Then she started wondering about that boy she saw, (yes, Garfield). He seemed to care about her quite a bit. _"Maybe I was a little harsh on him," _she thought. She decided that she'd talk to him tomorrow, as long as those girls didn't slow her down. _"Uh-oh," _she thought. The book that they took from her before homeroom was her journal that she accidentally brought to school. She just decided to go to bed early and forget about it.

Garfield was also wondering about her. As he was up in his room, he was thinking out loud, "What's wrong with her? Did I hurt her? Oh man, what if I did?" He kept wondering as he was doing his homework. Eventually his mom called him down for dinner. He didn't eat much; as he was sort of worried about that girl (he didn't know her name yet). "Gar, you barely touched your food. Is something wrong?" his mom asked.

"It's just this girl at school, she's new and she's upset but she won't talk to me."

"Well, maybe you should try again tomorrow. Do you know her name?"

"No."

"You said she's new, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I might know her; does the name Rachel Roth ring a bell?"

"Umm, yeah. How do you know her?"

"I was friends with her mom in collage. Now eat your supper and I'll give you dessert." Garfield did as he was told then took a shower and went to bed.

The next day, Garfield tried talking to Rachel again. This time before homeroom. She did talk to him this time. "Hey Rachel."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"My mom knows your mom. Are you okay?"

"Far from it."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You mean…you would actually listen?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that-" Rachel saw Tara, Kitten, and Jinx coming. She quickly grabbed her stuff and closed her locker. "I have to go." She started walking away very fast.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Those girls."

"Are they the reason you seem so afraid?"

"One of the reasons."

Kitten called from a distance, "Hey Rae! Look what we have." The girls started laughing as they were waving Rachel's journal in the air. "If you really want to be my friend, you'll ignore them and keep walking." Rachel told Garfield. They kept walking, and finally got to homeroom.

"Hey, you wanna meet my friends?" Garfield asked Rachel.

"Sure." Garfield introduced Rachel to Victor, Richard, and Kori.

"Nice to meet you little lady," Victor said.

"It is wonderful to meet someone so nice. Welcome to our circle of friends," Kori said.

"Glad to meet you. Garfield wasn't much trouble, was he?" Richard joked. She shook her head and smiled. "It's nice to meet you all as well."

"Will you please have a seat next to me?" Kori asked. Rachel nodded and sat down. She was finally getting what she wanted; friends.

Second period, not the best for Rachel since she was now in the same class as Jinx, Tara, and Kitten. They kept making a big scene and blaming it on her. But she just ignored them. "Hey Rachel, thanks for the diary." "I had no idea you were such a softie." "Yeah, you big wuss," they teased. Tara said, "I had no clue that your dad—" and that's when she lost it. "SHUT UP!" she yelled then she ran out of the classroom. "Tara, what was that about?" The teacher scolded her. "I don't know. I was just trying to talk to her and then she yelled at me," Tara replied, sounding ever so innocent.

Rachel ran in the locker room and found Kori there. "Hello Rachel. Why are you here? I thought you were in math," Kori said.

"It's these three girls… They're getting on my nerves."

"It is Kitten, Tara, and Jinx, yes?"

"Yeah."

"They used to pick on me."

"How did you get them to stop?"

"I did not stop it. They just stopped one day. I am not sure why." Rachel sighed and sat down. "It is okay friend. I can help you," Kori offered.

"No, I just met you. I don't want them to do anything to you."

"You are very nice, but I will not let them bully you any longer."

"Please, don't do anything. I have a feeling that if you do they'll hurt you."

"That is just paranoia. Tell me, why are you so protective?"

"Because no one's protective of me. And I used to have a little sister. You would've loved her."

"Used to? What happened to her?"

"She committed suicide from being bullied. It was terrible…" She shuddered from the memory.

Kori put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Do not worry. Those girls will not harass you any longer. I am terribly sorry about your sister."

"Thanks." She gave a faint smile.

Kori returned the smile, "Perhaps you should go back to your class. You will get in trouble."

"No, I…I can't. Aren't you supposed to be in gym?"

"I got an excuse note; I hurt my ankle yesterday playing soccer."

"Oh. Hope you get better."

"Thank you. Excuse me for a minute; I must go to the office to tell them of your leaving class."

"Please don't tell them why."

"I promise I will not. But I will have to if it gets worse." Rachel smiled and Kori smiled back.

At lunch the five friends sat together. Kori told the boys of the incident during second period. "Rachel, you should tell someone," Garfield said.

"I told _you_."

"He means an adult. Maybe your parents?" Victor suggested.

"No, not my parents. They couldn't help."

"Why not? They're your parents," Dick said.

"My mom works 24/7 and my dad…he's…" She turned pale and started shaking.

"He is what?" Kori asked.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Garfield asked. All of her friends were concerned.

"He wouldn't help," she said finally, calming down.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Though her hands were shaking vigorously.

"You are not fine. Tell us what is bothering you. Please, we wish to help you," Kori pleaded. Just then Tara and Kitten came over. "Hey Rae," Tara said. "Looking for something?" She teased, waving her journal in the air. Rachel sighed and buried her head in her hands. "C'mon guys, bug off," Victor said. "Looks like someone's got daddy problems," Kitten said, ignoring Victor. Rachel got up and left the cafeteria.

**A/N: Here's the thing, as you probably figured out by now, I'm going to try uploading everyday. :) Unfortunately, this weekend I won't be able to because tomorrow I'm gonna be at my dads house and Sunday is Mother's Day. I'll upload either Sunday night or Monday right after school. Do not fear my fellow readers, I will not leave you hanging!**


	4. Jinx

**Chapter 4**

"That was not nice at all!" Kori said, rather loud and went off to find Rachel. "Yeah, come on guys, what do you have against her?" Garfield said then followed Kori. Victor and Dick got up and followed the other two.

Rachel ran outside and she found Jinx. She was just lying there hugging her knees with a bloody nose and other cuts. "Ra…chel?" she asked. Rachel backed up a little, "Wh-what happened to you?" she asked, quite scared.

"It was…Tara and Kitten."

"What did they do?"

"I said…we shouldn't hurt people anymore…and then they did this to…me."

Rachel was speechless. And confused. She couldn't tell if Jinx was lying or not. Just then, Garfield came running over. "Hey Rachel! What happened…back…there…" he stopped as he saw Jinx. "Did you do that?"

"N-no!"

"Who did?"

"Tara…Tara and Kitten." Then the others came over and saw her. Kori gasped. "What happened?" Kori asked Rachel.

"She said that she told Tara and Kitten that she didn't want to hurt people anymore and they did this to her." Rachel responded, still bewildered and staring at Jinx in shock. Garfield ran inside to get the school nurse. Kori went over to Jinx and helped her up. Victor and Dick were trying to wake Rachel up out of her trance. In a few minutes Garfield returned with the nurse, and she brought Jinx to her office. "You guys wanna go back to lunch?" Victor said, breaking the silence.

"You guys go, I'll stay here for a little while," Rachel responded.

"You sure?" Garfield asked. She nodded.

"I will stay with you," Kori offered.

"You should eat," Rachel said.

"I am not hungry. I am staying with you," Kori said as she sat down next to Rachel. The boys went back to lunch. "You are okay?" Kori asked. Rachel shook her head. "What is wrong?"

"Well, first off Tara and Kitten. And when I saw Jinx it…it reminded me too much of my sister." Her eyes started watering.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I guess it's about time I told someone. Well, my sister went to public school while I was homeschooled so I never had to worry about getting bullied myself. Anyway, one day my sister came home and she was crying telling me that some kids beat her up and started…_hundreds_ of rumors. Literally. Then she told me 'I'm done. Rae, I'm done. They've been terrible for me for far too long and I put up with it. I can't do this anymore. With dad being a jerk and the girls at school, I can't do it anymore. I just want you to know…I love you. You and mom are the only people I've been sticking around for. Goodbye, forever.' I didn't know what she meant at first. But after supper she locked herself in the bathroom and when she didn't come down I went up and knocked, no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. So I used a screw-driver and unlocked the door and…there she was. In the bath tub…with…with her throat slit. She left a note even after she gave me that speech. It said, 'Rachel, I just want to thank you for everything you did to make me happy. Even when no one was there for me, even when I acted like the biggest jerk in the world, you were there for me. I love you; and if it wasn't for you, I would've been long gone by now. You are the only one who's allowed to cry for me, you and mom. No one else cared. I'm sorry for causing you this pain, but I couldn't do it anymore. I'm really sorry. And I promise I'll watch over you so you never have to have as much pain as I did. Goodbye. From, Mariah.' It was too late for me to do anything. She'd already bled out. I cried for the entire week. I couldn't accept that she was actually gone. Honestly, I still can't. I still have nightmares about that night…" She started bawling. Kori was crying with her.

"I am truly sorry that you had to go through that. I have never even dreamed of anything that horrible. You are a very strong girl Rachel; and you did not deserve to go through that." She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel hugged her, and Kori hugged her back; and they just stayed there for a while. Until finally the bell rang which meant it was time to go back to class. They got up and Kori said, "Rachel, I am most honored that you trust me with that story."

"You're the only person I could talk to. My mom is almost never home, I don't quite trust the boys yet, and my dad…nevermind. Let's go to class." Kori decided not to ask how she was going to finish that. She'd find out some other time.

Sixth period, history. Not everyone's favorite subject. Rachel, Kori, and Garfield were in this class together. Before class started, Garfield went up to the girls and said, "Hey guys. Whoa, have you been crying?"

"No," they both lied.

"Then why are your eyes all red and puffy?"

"Do not worry friend. We are of no emotional harm," Kori reassured him. He didn't seem convinced, but he figured they weren't going to tell him anyway so he dropped the subject. "Alright, you do remember we have a quiz though, right?" Garfield asked. The girls looked at each other. "That's what I thought. Well, in that case, good luck," Garfield said as he went to sit down.

Jinx was in that class too. She came in and she looked a little better. She sat down next to Kori and Rachel. "Sorry you guys had to see that," she told them.

"It is okay. We just want to make sure you are okay," Kori replied.

"Thanks. Are you okay Rachel?" Jinx asked Rachel.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She lied. Before Jinx could question her, the teacher started talking.

"Okay, settle down class. As you know we have a test today, you have the whole period to finish it so please, take your time." She announced as she handed out the tests. Rachel and Kori knew they were going to fail, but they took the test anyway.


	5. Beating

**A/N: I'm bored so lucky you guys, you got two chapters today! :D But, you guys are really going to hate me after this... *braces for the flames***

Ninth period, last of the day. Everyone was glad the day was almost over. After the bell rang confirming the period was over, everyone rushed out of their last class and to their lockers. They had 10 minutes until the buses left. As Rachel was at her locker, someone came up to her. "Rachel? Would you like to come over to my house today?" It was Kori.

"I'd love to. But I can't. Maybe some other time though."

"Why can you not?"

"My dad won't let me."

"Why?"

"He…nevermind."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change the subject when it comes to your father."

She sighed. "I'll tell you someday, but now isn't the time." Kori nodded. Then said she had to leave and left. Then Tara and Kitten walked over. "Hey Rae. How's it going?" Tara asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Or else what? You'll call your mom." Kitten teased and started laughing. Rachel could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks. She was getting mad.

"Not like your mom is gonna come anyway. She's never home! And she doesn't like you." Tara said, still laughing. A small growl escaped Rachel's lips.

"Ooh. What do we have here?" Kitten said, looking in Rachel's locker.

"Stay out of there! It's none of your business." Rachel said, trying to push her away but Tara pulled her away from Kitten and locked her arms so she couldn't move. By then, they were the only ones still in the school. "Let me go!" Rachel begged. She hated feeling helpless.

"Why should I do that?" Tara said.

"What do you have in here?" Kitten teased opening Rachel's backpack. She took out Rachel's phone and dropped it, then stepped on it causing it to break. Rachel started trying to pull free from Tara, but Tara was much stronger than she was. "Oh, stop it already." Kitten said to Rachel flicking her in the head. Then she continued taking things out of her locker and throwing them all over the hall. Once everything was out of her locker, Tara threw Rachel on the floor and Kitten came over and they started beating her up.

They kept hurting her until finally a teacher saw them. "Hey! Stop that!" Tara and Kitten gasped then ran out of the school; they were just in time for the buses. Rachel just laid there in a ball covering her head and crying. The teacher came over to her. "Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel just ignored her and continued crying. The teacher put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and she yelped. "What's the matter?" Rachel shook her head and remained silent. The teacher tried to get her to stand up. She finally did and she stopped crying.

The teacher brought her to the office and kept asking what happened but Rachel wouldn't talk. Finally, she gave up. "Alright Rachel, I'm going to call your house and-"

"No! You can't call my dad! Promise me you won't!"

"Why can't I call your father?"

"He won't help me."

"Of course he would sweetie."

"No, you don't understand! You don't know my father."

She sighed, "Very well, can I at call your mother then?" Rachel nodded. The teacher called her mom and she came to get Rachel and brought her home. In the car her mom said, "Why wouldn't you let her call your father?"

"He doesn't care. He won't help me."

"Of course he would. He's your father."

"You don't know."

"Honey, we're all still grieving over your sister. If he's mad, it doesn't mean it's your fault."

"He says it is…"

She sighed, "I'll be home early tonight. I don't have to work tomorrow, so get your homework done and I'll take you somewhere tomorrow after school."

Rachel gave a small smile. "Alright." Her mom dropped her off at home because she had to go back to work. Rachel took a deep breath before walking inside. She was late again and her dad wouldn't be happy. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself. She walked in.

"You're late." Her dad said in a very angry tone.

"I know. Some girls held me up at school. I couldn't do anything about it."

"You always can. So why didn't you?" He practically yelled.

"Th-they were stronger than me."

"Well, that was nothing compared to what I'm going to do." She gulped. He grabbed his belt and started hitting her. He hit her in the face, her back, her arms, her legs, until finally he got bored. "Get up to your room and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" She didn't need to be told twice. She ran up to her room and sat on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was all cut up and the rest of her body was just as bad. She sighed. _"I can't go to school tomorrow looking like this…"_ She thought. But she knew she had to. She just quickly did her homework and went to bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I had to do something like this sometime. Don't worry though, Tara and Kitten will get what's coming to them...eventually. And Rachel's dad...well, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. Knife

**A/N: I'm sorry guys! I took forever to upload and you guys got a really bad chapter too. I'll upload the next one too. Kay?**

When Rachel went to school the next day, her friends weren't there. The boys were on a vacation and Kori was sick. Since she didn't want anyone to see her, she wore a hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses.

When she was in her first class, the teacher saw her with her hoodie and sunglasses. "Rachel, take those off." Everyone stared at her. Her hands started shaking, but she put down her hood and took off her sunglasses. Everyone gasped. She had cuts all over her face and a black eye.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?" The teacher finally said. Rachel shook her head and the teacher continued on with class.

Rachel was alone all day and every class was like her first one. She dragged through the day and when it was time to go home, Kitten and Tara stopped her at the buses. "Hey Rachel. What's going on?" Tara asked in a mocking tone.

"Get away from me." Rachel threatened through gritted teeth.

"Ooh! I'm so scared." Kitten said laughing. Rachel started walking again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tara said, grabbing her wrist.

"Away from you, that's where." Rachel said casually as she pulled her wrist out of Tara's grasp. She continued walking towards her bus when Kitten came up from behind her and pulled her hair, hard, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Rachel heard an unfamiliar voice in the distance. She looked to where the voice was coming from. He was a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He came running over to her and Tara and Kitten ran onto their bus.

The boy helped Rachel up. "Thanks…" She muttered.

"No problem. My name's Malchior." He said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Um, I'm Rachel." She said slowly as she reluctantly shook his hand. "I-I should get going. I can't be late going home again."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Rachel." She nodded then went to her bus.

She got home and saw her mother's car parked in the driveway. She went up to the door but before she could try to open it, she heard her parents yelling at each other. She looked in through the window on the side of the house, not wanting to get involved in their fight.

"I can't believe you would say it was her fault! She was more upset than you were!" Rachel heard her mother yell to her father.

"Don't yell at me you pig!"

"I can if I want! You've made our daughters' lives completely miserable!"

"I said don't yell at me!" He was reaching into his pocket.

"You aren't the boss of me, Trigon! You better start being nice to Rachel or else I will end this marriage and take Rachel with me." He pulled a knife out of his pocket. Arella didn't see it, but Rachel did.

Rachel ran back over to the door and tried opening it but it was locked and her parents were too busy yelling to hear her. Rachel stopped trying to open the door when everything went quiet. Then she heard it. A scream. Then the sound of a body dropping to the floor, and everything was quiet again.

Tears were freely falling down her face as she desperately tried to get the door open. She stopped as she heard the sound of it being unlocked. The door opened and her father pulled her inside. She pushed his hand off of her. "What did you do to her?!"

"None of your business you little demon. Now get upstairs and do your homework."

"I finished it during study hall. I want to see my mother."

"Get upstairs-"

"No! Let me see her!"

"There's nothing to see. You've only got me now. So you have to do what I say, or else there will be consequences." Rachel clenched her teeth and growled.

"You cold-hearted, worthless piece of-!" Trigon grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her up against the wall with the knife up to her neck, already breaking her skin.

"Now listen here, _I'm _in charge now. You will do what I say or it's the gutters for you kid. Got it?" She was able to make a small nod. "Good. Now next time, there will be no back talking what-so-ever or else I will do much worse to you. Understand?" She nodded again. He let go of her and started walking away. He stopped and threw the knife in the wall, but on the way there it made a big gash in her cheek. She collapsed and then shortly afterwards, blacked out.

**A/N: Worst. Chapter. Ever. I'm really sorry guys. I'll upload the next one in a minute. I promise!**


	7. Breakdown

**A/N: Alright, here's the next one like I promised. I really hope you like this one better than the last chapter. I was not happy with the other one but what do you expect from me at 10:30?**

Rachel somehow managed to get herself up and ready for school without her father noticing her. Her neck ached from sleeping on the floor. She wore her hoodie and sunglasses again and walked to school instead of taking the bus. Kori and Garfield were there when she got to school; she walked past them and straight to her locker. "Hello friend! How are you today?" Kori asked after coming up to her.

"Wonderful." She mumbled sarcastically. She took her stuff out of her locker and walked to her first class.

"Um, Rachel? Class doesn't start for another half hour." Garfield said.

"I know!" She responded, clearly irritated.

"We have upset her somehow?" Kori asked Garfield.

"I don't know. Come on." He said walking towards the classroom Rachel was heading for. When they got there, Rachel was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with her head in her hands.

"Rachel?" Garfield said. She wiped her eyes and looked up.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaky and much higher than usual. They ran over to her and got down to her level. "Rachel, what's wrong?" Garfield asked. She didn't respond. "Take off those sunglasses." He said reaching for her sunglasses.

"No!" She yelled pushing his hand out of the way.

"Rachel." Kori said sympathetically while putting her hand on her shoulder. Rachel winced and Kori let go. "Rachel, what is…?" She faltered as Garfield somehow took off her sunglasses and hood revealing her beat up face. Kori gasped and her eyes got teary. "What happened?" Kori asked, her voice shaky. Rachel hid her head in her hands and started crying.

"Rachel, please talk to us." Garfield pleaded. She shook her head.

"Friend, please tell us of your troubles. We wish to help you." Kori said, almost crying now. Rachel still didn't look up.

"Rachel, if you don't talk to us then I'm going to have to get a teacher and they'll have to talk to you. Please, we wanna help you. You know we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to. I hate seeing you like this." Rachel finally looked up and just as she was about to say something, Kitten, Tara, and their boyfriends walked in.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Tara asked, completely annoyed by Rachel's presence.

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes Tara. Can't you just make out with your boyfriend in a janitor's closet or something?" Garfield said. Tara scoffed. "Fine, we'll leave." She grumbled. Then she led the others out of the classroom.

"Please tell me you're going to finish what you were saying." Garfield begged. Rachel hesitated, and then nodded.

"My mom…she's…dead." Tears started to form in her eyes again. Kori and Garfield looked at each other then back at her and their faces showed complete sympathy.

"At least you still have your dad." Garfield tried cheering her up. Rachel gave a fake laugh.

"Yeah right. I'd rather be burning in the pits of hell." Kori pursed her lips at this.

"What is the matter with your father? Does he not care for you?"

"I wish that was all." Kori was about to say something but then the teacher walked in along with some students.

"We'll be a minute." Garfield told the teacher as he brought Kori and Rachel out to the hallway.

"What do you mean you wish that was all?" Kori asked Rachel. Rachel sighed.

"Follow me." She told them as she led them outside.

Once they got there, Rachel took off her hoodie revealing red hand marks, belt marks, slash marks, and bruises all over her arms. Kori gasped and started crying. Garfield just stared at her arms. "Rachel… Who did this to you?" Rachel looked away from him and tears started streaming down her face again. "Rachel." He said with more strength in his voice this time.

"Tara, Kitten, and…and…" She choked up on the last words and collapsed on her knees and started bawling.

"Rachel, please tell us." Now even Garfield's voice was getting shaky.

"I wanna die." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"I wanna die!" She yelled. Garfield cradled her in his hands.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again. You know you don't want to. You are an amazing person and we are the luckiest people in the world to have you as a friend!" Garfield said.

"Yes, I could not stand to live without you Rachel." Kori said. Rachel calmed down and stopped crying. The bell rang signaling school was about to start. "Come on. We're going to be late." Rachel said.

"No. You have to talk to us. Homeroom is boring anyway." Garfield said. They all sat down.

"Where were you guys yesterday anyway?" Rachel asked.

"I was out; my mom had a surprise for me." Garfield said.

"I had the head cold." Kori said.

"You're getting off topic; please just tell us what's wrong. We wanna help you." Garfield said. Rachel sighed.

"My father." She said.

"What about him?" Garfield asked.

"He did this." Rachel said.

"Your father abuses you?! Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Garfield asked. Rachel looked down.

"For how long has he been doing this?" Kori asked.

"Since my…sister…died." She responded getting quiet.

"How long ago was that?" Garfield asked.

"Five years."

"Five years?! He's been doing this to you for _five years?_ Did your mom know?" Rachel shook her head.

"I didn't want her to tell the police, they would've taken me away from her. I…I didn't want to be alone."

"You're not going back there after school today." Garfield said.

"But-" She started.

"No! You and Kori can come over to my house. Vic and Richard should be home by then." Garfield said.

"I'll have to go back there some day. Then he'll really let me have it." Garfield shook his head.

"Rachel, we have to tell someone. No one can take you away from your mom now. You can't keep living with him. You can stay with Kori until we figure something out. Well, if that's okay with her?" Garfield looked at Kori.

"Of course. I will inform my father later." Kori agreed. Rachel sighed then laid down in the grass.

"I don't know where I'd be without you guys… Thank you." She said. Kori smiled then laid next to her. Garfield smiled then sat down.

"So, are we skipping school now?" Garfield asked. Rachel smiled then nodded.

"Wanna catch a movie?" Rachel asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Definitely." Garfield said smiling. Kori laughed with excitement and the trio got up and went to the theatre.

When they got to the theatre, they decided to watch "A Haunted House 2". Garfield bought them all popcorn and soda. Kori thought the movie was scary while Garfield and Rachel thought it was funny. "Friends, why do you laugh at the movie? It was truly terrifying." Kori said.

"What are you talking about Kor? It was hilarious!" Garfield said. Rachel giggled.

"Okay Kori, we'll do something you want now." Rachel said.

"May we go out for lunch?" Kori asked.

"Um, I don't have enough money left. Do you guys have anything?" Garfield said. The girls checked their pockets then shook their heads.

"Oh wait, I have some at home." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you shouldn't be-" Garfield started.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. My dad's probably passed out on the couch anyway."

"Fine, but we're coming with you." Garfield said. She nodded then they went to her house.

When they got there she said, "I'll be right out. You guys stay here."

"Alright, but if we hear anything we're coming in." Garfield said. She nodded then headed inside. Garfield and Kori sat on the steps. Garfield saw that Kori looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it is nothing. I am just worried for our friend."

"Yeah, me too. But she's strong and she'll be fine." Kori smiled.

"Thank you Garfield. Your words truly helped me." Then, inside they heard Rachel's father yelling. They stood up and looked in through the window on the side of the house. She was lying on the floor and he was standing over her with his fist ready. "Garfield! We must help her!" Garfield ran over to the door and tried opening it.

"It's locked!"

"Garfield!" Kori screamed and pointed at the window. He ran over and looked inside. Rachel's father was now standing over her with a knife in his hand ready to stab.

"Kori, call the police right now!" Garfield yelled as he handed Kori his phone.

Rachel was staring at her father in horror. "Wh-what are you…?" She stuttered in almost a whisper. He grinned evilly and brought the knife down and slashed the back of her leg. She screamed in pain. Then Garfield managed to break the door down and Rachel looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She tried telling him to leave, but the only sound she could make was whimpers. Then Kori came running in. Both of Rachel's friends were just staring at her, trying to think of a way to help her. "Hey, leave her alone." Garfield said finally. Rachel's father just burst out laughing.

"And why should I do that tough guy?" He asked.

"We have already called the police, they will be here shortly. I suggest you drop the knife and step away from her." Kori said trying to sound brave. Then he walked up to Kori, still holding the knife, and said, "You what?"

"Um, w-we have called the police. Th-they will b-be here shortly." She stuttered. He raised the knife and before anyone could react, he stabbed her in the shoulder and she collapsed.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about Kori guys. :'(**


	8. News

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I just really haven't been in the typing mood. (Shocking, I know) Well, I want to thank you guys for all of your reviews and follows and favorites! It really means a lot to me! And, (Guest) meel I really love reading your reviews. They make me really happy! And I personally find them very amusing. I hope you like this chapter guys and sorry for updating late again!  
**

* * *

"KORI!" Garfield yelled just as the police showed up. Rachel had long since passed out by now and Kori was unconscious. The cops came out and walked up to Rachel's dad with handguns. As they dragged him away he mumbled to Garfield, "This isn't over kid. The next time I see you, it won't be so fun." The cops pushed him in the car and called the paramedics for the girls. They all drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Rachel woke up and Garfield was in the room with her. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down. "Don't even think about it."

"What happened?"

"You passed out and your father was arrested. Your wrist is sprained, you have a minor concussion, and you got stitches from the cut. So you should take it easy for a couple days. Kori's in the room across the hall."

"Wait, Kori's here?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine though."

"Wh-what did he do to her?"

He hesitated then said, "He, um, stabbed her in the shoulder."

"This is all my fault," Rachel said then started crying, "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible friend. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Hey, she's fine. And no one's mad at you; I know you were just trying to help us have fun today. I don't mind being in this situation with you, I wanna help."

"Really?"

"Of course. Do you wanna go see Kori?"

"Yeah." Garfield helped her get up and walked her to Kori's room. When they got there, Kori was awake and her dad was there with her. She was a deathly pale. He got up and walked out of the room when he saw Rachel and Garfield. The two went in and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

Kori shook her head, "It was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Rachel sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Garfield asked Kori.

"I am alright. I am still wishing to go out for lunch though." Kori said. The three all smiled and laughed.

"I still got the money, so we can." Rachel said.

"Sounds good, I'll go ask and see if you guys could leave." Garfield said. Rachel nodded then Garfield left but the girls stayed and talked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked her.

"The real question is are _you_?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Rachel, you are a very strong girl and you do your best to hide your depression and anger. But we all know that you are very upset right now. Garfield and I will be here to help you forever. Do not try to hide these things from us."

"Really, I'm fine."

"That is hard to believe. Your mother was recently killed, you are a victim of child abuse and bullying, your father just attacked you and me, and he was arrested. You cannot be as alright as you think you are."

"I'll be okay as long as you are, I promise." They both smiled. Then Garfield walked in.

"They said you guys couldn't leave for now. All three of us are excused from school for…a while. And um, Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" Garfield said sadly. She nodded and then followed him out to the hall.

* * *

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's Kori."

"What about her?"

"She already knows this… She won't be around much longer."

"Wh-what?"

"It's the truth. She's dying. It's a miracle she's awake now…"

"You're lying."

"Rachel…"

"No. This is just one of your dumb pranks and I am not falling for it."

"Rachel, would I ever lie about something like this…?" Rachel collapsed on her knees and started crying.

"I can't believe this… First my sister, then my mom, and now Kori? If I were you I'd start running as fast as I can away from me; everyone I warm up to dies."

"Hey, it'll be alright. We're in this together; remember she's my friend too. And I'm not going anywhere; I'll stay with you until the end of time if I have to." She nodded and gave the smallest of smiles. "You wanna go see her?" He asked. She nodded. He helped her up and they went back in Kori's room.

"You're not okay." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it will be fine." Kori said.

"No it won't. Why didn't you say something before? Kori, I can't manage to lose you too."

"Rachel, they said I may live. But I must stay here for a few weeks. My father gave permission for you to stay at my house." Rachel looked down. _"How could she be so selfless? Why is she still nice to me after what happened?" _She thought. Then her head started spinning and she got really dizzy.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Garfield asked her.

"No…" She said.

"I'm gonna take her back to her room. I'll be right back Kori." Garfield said. Kori nodded then Garfield helped Rachel out of the room.

* * *

When they were in the hallway, Rachel passed out. Garfield caught her before she hit the floor and carried her the rest of the way. He laid her down in the bed, she felt feverish and she was paler than Kori, then she coughed a couple times then blood trickled out the side of her mouth. Garfield's eyes widened and then he ran out of her room and looked for a doctor. As he was running down the hall, he ran into Victor and Richard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Garfield asked them, still panicking.

"We went to school and saw that you guys weren't there so we asked the office and they said you were at the hospital. Why are you freaking out?" Richard said.

"You guys missed _a lot_. Just sit down. I'll tell you everything in a minute. Right now, I need a doctor!" Garfield said then ran off again.

Instead, Victor went up to the front desk and asked the girl at the counter, "Excuse me, do you know which rooms Kori Anders and Rachel Roth are in?"

"Yes, Kori is in room 202 and Rachel is in room 204." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He said as he motioned for Richard to come with him.

As they got to the two rooms, Richard decided to check on Kori first (A/N: Yes, Richard has a crush on Kori.) while Victor wanted to see Rachel. (A/N: He doesn't have a crush on Rachel… That's what Garfield is for! Oops, I've said too much…)

* * *

**Richard's POV**

When I walked in, she was sleeping. She didn't look so good. I mean, she was still pretty, but she was so pale and looked so weak. So I just sat down in the chair next to her bed. Eventually though, she woke up. "Hey." I said. She gave a weak smile.

"What are you doing here Richard? I thought you were supposed to be at school." She said.

"When me and Vic got to school we saw that you guys weren't there so we asked the office people and they said you were here, then Vic drove us here and here we are." She gave a weak giggle.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Her smile quickly faded.

"Garfield will have to explain… I do not wish to tell the tale. I feel bad."

"Why?"

"It is Rachel, she does not have a very easy life." I nodded and we just sat in silence for a while.

* * *

**Victor's POV**

Alright, so when I went in Rachel's room, she was unconscious. I don't know if she was sleeping or what. When I got closer, I saw there was blood trickling out from the sides of her mouth. Now I know why Gar was so freaked. I checked her pulse, thank god there _was_ one, but it was really weak. I was just about to go get Dick, but then Garfield ran in with two doctors. The doc's moved me out of their way so they could see Rachel.

"I thought I told you guys to stay out there!" He scolded me.

"They're my friends too man, I just wanted to see what was wrong. Now you got some explainin to do." He rolled his eyes but started walking out in the hall to talk to me, Dick met us out there.

"She's okay, right?" I asked Dick. He nodded.

"She's sleeping. She said Garfield is going to tell us what happened." He replied looking at Garfield. We both stared at him for a while, then finally he said.

"Alright, let's go to the cafeteria. It's a really long story."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I'm sorry about Kori okay! I promise things'll get better eventually.**


	9. She's Okay! :D

**Gahh! Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for being patient though! I'll try to upload sooner next time!**

* * *

Garfield told them everything that happened that day; Rachel's breakdown in the morning, their decision to skip school, Rachel going to get money from her house, her father attacking the girls, and their current condition.

"So, what's up with Rachel right now?" Victor asked.

"That's the only thing I don't know." Garfield said sighing.

"We should go back and check on them." Richard said after a few minutes of silence. The other two nodded, and then they all got up and went back to see the girls.

* * *

When they got there, a doctor approached them and said, "You three are here for Rachel Roth, correct?" They nodded. The doctor motioned for them to follow him to Rachel's room where another doctor was waiting to talk to them. "So, what's going on?" Garfield asked.

"She is in very bad condition." The doctor answered looking at his clipboard.

"No, really? I never would've guessed…" Garfield mumbled sarcastically. Richard elbowed him.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Richard asked.

"She has a significant amount of blood loss, and she's overdosed." He replied.

"Overdosed?!" Garfield practically yelled. The doctor nodded. Richard and Victor looked just as surprised as Garfield.

"She should wake up soon. You boys can stay here if you want. I heard why she came in the first place, and I'm very sorry." The doctor said as he walked out. Garfield and Victor sat in chairs while Richard went to check on Kori.

* * *

Kori was awake now and was much better than before. She was watching T.V. as Richard walked in. She smiled at him. "Hello Richard."

"Hey. What are you watching?"

"I believe it is called 'Friends'."

"Oh, that show's funny. How are you feeling?"

"I am much better. It turns out what they said about my death was incorrect."

"Oh, awesome!"

"Very. They just had a miscalculation. I will be alright they said, but I should remain here for a few days."

"Better than you dying." She giggled.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh… Um, they're with Rachel. She's not in very good shape."

"Oh? What happened?"

"They said she's lost a lot of blood and she's overdosed."

"Please, what does 'overdosed' mean?"

"It means someone has too many drugs in their system."

"Oh… Is she alright?"

"She will be."

"May we go see her?"

"Will they let you get out of the room?"

"I believe so. But I must be in that wheel chair for tonight as a precaution." She said as she pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay, I think she's still asleep though."

"I still wish to go." He nodded and brought the wheel chair over and helped her into it.

* * *

He brought her over to Rachel's room. She was awake now but still didn't look too good. Garfield and Victor were talking to her. "Guys, I'm fine. Chill out." Rachel said groggily. Richard and Kori smiled as they came in the room. "Hey Rachel." Richard said.

"Hey."

"You are okay, yes?" Kori asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Rachel replied.

"Sure you're fine… Look at yourself! You look like a ghost. And the doctors said you were overdosed." Garfield said while eyeing her suspiciously. She groaned.

"I have a lot of medicine…" She said.

"But, how would you overdose on it?" Victor asked.

"Sometimes I take too much by accident…" She looked away from them.

"Rachel, don't you know how serious that is?" Richard asked. She nodded.

"Enough about me… I need to hear some _good_ news today. Kori, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"I am doing much better. Oh yes, and the doctors were incorrect about my death. I am to live for a very long time!" Kori said and then giggled.

"Really?" Rachel asked with excitement in her voice. Kori nodded. Rachel couldn't stop the smile coming on her face. "That's…amazing!" She said. Everyone else smiled and Garfield hugged Kori.

* * *

The teens were all having a little celebration and then one of the doctors walked in to check up on the girls and told them, "Garfield, Richard, and Victor, you will have to go back to school tomorrow. Rachel and Kori, you girls will have to stay here for a few days just to make sure you're alright. You will be able to go back to school on Monday. And Kori should get back to bed to rest." Richard nodded and took Kori back to her room. The doctor left and Victor decided that he should get home. Garfield stayed back for a minute.

"Gar, you should go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine here." Rachel said.

"I'm not leaving 'till you fall asleep." Garfield insisted. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes then turned over in the bed to go to sleep. Garfield stayed until he was sure she was sleeping. He was heading for the door but turned around before he left. "Sleep well Rachel. I hope you feel better… I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He said. Then he left before he got kicked out.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's not my best chapter. I made you wait so long for...this! And about Kori... You didn't actually think I'd let her die did you? XD XD XD XD Kori's not dying so yayy! :D Please review! If you have any idea I welcome them! :D Until next time.**


	10. Crushes

**Lucky you guys. You get another chapter today! :D I just finished writing it and I'm in a good mood so here ya go! :3**

* * *

Today was Thursday, which meant Rachel and Kori could go home tomorrow. Kori kept checking up on Rachel. "Kori, I'm fine. Don't get stressed out over me. You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down? You are still as pale as you were last night. You must eat; you lost a lot of blood." Kori said and she handed Rachel a sandwich.

"Okay, if I eat it, will you calm down?"

"Possibly." Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed but ate the sandwich anyway.

"Hey, what time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Um… It is 2:15. The boys should be here shortly."

"Alright." Rachel looked at Kori, "Kori, did you eat anything today?"

"Um…no." She replied sheepishly.

"Kori! Go eat something. It's not healthy not to eat."

"Alright. I will be back though." Rachel nodded as Kori left the room.

* * *

Rachel turned the T.V. on and watched a show while finishing her really late lunch. Kori came back in with her own meal and the girls watched T.V. together. Kori noticed Rachel was zoning out a lot. "Rachel?" Kori asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Rachel hesitated then, without looking at Kori said, "I'm fine." Kori paused the show.

"Rachel."

"What?"

"Do not attempt to fool me. We may have only known each other for a couple weeks but I know that you are far from okay. Please talk to me."

"Kori, I promise I'm alright. Depressed? Yes, but I'll be fine." Kori looked at her skeptically then decided not to push the subject farther and pressed the play button.

* * *

As the girls finished their food they started talking about the normal high school girl stuff; classes they hate, all the homework they have, and finally, crushes. "So Rachel, who do you have the crush on?" Kori asked. Rachel looked at her for a minute.

"I don't have a crush on anyone, really."

"Yes you do. Everyone has a crush."

"Kori are you actually going to make me say-"

"Yes."

"C'mon Kori."

"Fine, then I will have to guess… Do you have the crush on Garfield?" Kori asked while raising her eyebrows up and down. Rachel choked on her water. Kori noticed this and went into a fit of laughter. "No! It's not him!" Rachel yelled as she was blushing.

"Richard?"

"He's more like my older brother. So is Victor."

"Adonis?"

"I'm not sure I know him."

"And you don't want to."

"Why?"

"He's a flirt and the biggest jerk in the world."

"Huh."

"Hmmm…"

"Ran out of guesses?"

"Yes…" Rachel smiled. "Oh well, I guess that means you will just have to tell me. So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Fine. And just because I like him doesn't mean we're dating, and if we were he wouldn't be lucky anyway." Kori rolled her eyes. Rachel sighed in annoyance. "Malchior." Kori raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"What?"

"I have heard and witnessed some not very nice things about him."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna date him, it's only a crush." Rachel said as she once again blushed. "And you don't have to tell me your crush. I already know." Her blush faded as she saw Kori getting uncomfortable. She laughed nervously.

"Really? Then who?"

"Richard Grayson." Kori suddenly found the floor to be very interesting and she was blushing a dark shade of red.

"You are correct friend Rachel." Kori sighed in defeat. Rachel smiled.

"You know, he likes you too." Kori looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yep. You two aren't very good at hiding your feelings for each other." Kori smiled, embarrassed and was still blushing.

Just then Richard, Victor, and Garfield walked in. "Speak of the devil." Rachel whispered to Kori. Kori smiled at her. "Hey girls. Whatcha guys talking about?" Garfield asked.

"None of your business." Rachel said sheepishly.

"Okay then. So, you guys feeling better?"

"Very much! I cannot wait to go home tomorrow." Kori said.

"Kori, they told you this morning that you could go home but you wanted to stay." Rachel said.

"I do not want to leave you here all by yourself." Rachel shook her head.

"So, you feeling any better Rae?" Garfield asked.

"A little. How much homework do we have?"

"Uhm… We have a worksheet for math; that project for science which is due on Monday; a review sheet for social studies; and we have to read two chapters of our book."

"Super…"

"Look, he remembered something." Richard said in fake surprise. Garfield glared at him.

"Hey Dick, don't you have something to ask Kori?" Garfield asked. Richard blushed hard and Victor started cracking up. Garfield was smirking while Kori looked at Richard expectantly.

"Um… K-Kori, can I…uh…talk to you in the hall for a second?" Richard asked nervously.

"Of course Richard." Kori said calmly. Once they left the room, Victor and Garfield went into a fit of laughter.

"Is he asking her out?" Rachel asked.

"What do you think, girly?" Victor said. Rachel smirked.

"Shh, guys be quiet for a minute." Garfield said as he went up to the door to hear their conversation.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE…**_

"Uhm, Kori… I was wondering…do you maybe…you know…wanna go out for lunch on Saturday?" Richard asked nervously.

Kori knew what he was doing. "Are you asking me out on the date, Richard?"

He blushed then said, "Kinda… If it's okay with you. I mean, we don't-" He got cut off as Kori pressed her lips onto his. "I would love that, Richard." She smiled and went in for another kiss which he accepted.

* * *

Rachel, Garfield, and Victor smiled as they saw what just happened.

* * *

**Yayy! I guess you can say they're dating now. :3 Hope you liked it! Review please! :D :D :D**


	11. My Fault

**What's this? An update within the week? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! Lol, sorry, I had to. :3 Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Kori and Richard went back into her room and Victor said he had to go. So that just left Garfield and Rachel there…alone. They were just sitting in an awkward silence for a while. Something kept bugging Garfield, so he decided to ask Rachel about it. "Hey, um, Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, you said you had a sister right?" She paled then nodded. "Well, uh, what happened to her?"

"…She died."

"You told me that already… I mean, what happened? Car crash or something?"

She shook her head. "Suicide…" He pursed his lips, suddenly becoming very aware that this was a very sensitive subject. "Well, uh, you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"You're not gonna stop asking until I tell you anyway… So I don't really have a choice." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, so what happened?"

She took a shaky breath, then told him. "I was 10 when it happened, she was 9. Her name was Mariah and she went to this school while I was homeschooled. I never had to worry about getting bullied. Her on the other hand…well, it was hell for her. Every day she would come home either in tears or covered in bruises, usually both. One day, she told me she had enough. She had the worst beating from them and they started countless rumors about her that were nowhere near true. Because of those rumors she had no friends. No one cared for her anymore except for my mother and me. She…she told me she was done, that the kids at school and dad have been awful for far too long. She wanted to tell me that she loved me and that she's only been sticking around for me and mom. Then she said 'Goodbye…forever.' I…I should've known what she meant." Her eyes started welling up with tears. "After she finished supper that night she went up to the bathroom. She was in there for a long time…over a half hour. So I went to the door and knocked, no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. So I went downstairs to get a screwdriver to get the door open…and when I opened the door…" She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall loosely down her face. "She was in the bathtub with her throat slit. There was a note by the sink, it said 'Rachel, I just want to thank you for everything you did to make me happy. Even when no one was there for me, even when I acted like the biggest jerk in the world, you were there for me. I love you; and if it wasn't for you, I would've been long gone by now. You are the only one who's allowed to cry for me, you and mom. No one else cared. I'm sorry for causing you this pain, but I couldn't do it anymore. I'm really sorry. And I promise I'll watch over you so you never have to have as much pain as I did. Goodbye. From, Mariah.' It was too late for her… Sh-she already bled out. I couldn't…and still can't accept that she's gone."

"Rachel…"

"M-my dad kept telling me that it w-was my fault. Mom shut herself off from the world for months. I went into depression…because…because it _was_ my fault!"

"Rachel that was not your fault."

"Yes it was! I was her older sister…I was supposed to watch out for her. I should have known that she was going to kill herself when she said goodbye! A-and now she's g-gone and I couldn't stop her."

"It wasn't your fault. It's not like you handed her the knife and made her do it. You were 10, there was nothing you _could_ do."

"She was younger than me and could've stopped me if I tried to do it!"

"That doesn't mean anything. You didn't understand what she was going to do. It wasn't your fault!"

"B-but…she…I…" She started sobbing uncontrollably. Garfield went over to her then hugged her and rubbed her back. "I-I just w-want her back…"

"I know, I know. It's going to be okay though. I promise."

* * *

He just let her cry. She calmed down after about five minutes. He handed her some water and she said, "Life's a bitch."

He smiled a bit at that. "Yeah, it sure can be."

Richard and Kori came in the room but Rachel looked away from them. Richard looked at Garfield with a confused look and mouthed 'She okay?' Garfield nodded. Kori walked over to Rachel and sat down in the hospital bed next to her. "What happened?" Kori asked her.

"I told him about my sister…" She sighed.

"It will be alright. You will feel better in time."

"It happened five years ago and I still breakdown every time I talk about her."

"Well it's not every day people experience something like that. I promise you will feel better and I will not rest until you are truly happy." Rachel looked at her.

"Thanks Kor." Kori smiled and hugged her.

* * *

A doctor came in and said, "Miss Anders, your family is here to see you. Would you please come out here?"

"Of course! Rachel, would you like to come?" Kori said.

"Maybe later. I need to calm down a little bit first." Kori nodded then left. Richard followed her out and the doctor left too. "You can go, you know." Rachel said to Garfield.

"Rachel stop trying to do that."

"Do what?"

"Push everyone away. We just want to help you."

"…I know. I just…really need to be alone right now."

"You can't handle these things on your own. No one can."

"I just told you the thing that's been haunting me for years. I told you what I haven't told anyone else besides Kori. I need to gather my thoughts together…"

"…Fine. I'll come get you in twenty minutes, then you can meet Kori's family. Sound good?" She nodded, and then Garfield left with the others.

* * *

**Well, now Garfield knows what happened to her sister. And in the next chapter Rachel gets to meet Kori's family! And then they get to get out of the hospital! :D :D :D But then I'm bringing Malchior back in. Yeah, sorry guys. :3**


	12. Kori's Family

**I'm back my wonderful readers! Though I didn't really go anywhere...you know what I mean! Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! (I didn't really...)**

* * *

Rachel was just lying there and trying to make herself relax. She sang a song in her head that her mother used to sing when she was little and that calmed her down a bit. Just as she finished the song, Garfield came back in. "You ready now?" He asked. She nodded and got up. "So, you feel better now?" He asked her. She nodded again.

He walked her out to the waiting room, where Kori and her family were. Kori immediately broke into a grin when she saw Rachel. "Hello Rachel! You are feeling better now, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kori."

"You must meet my family! Come, I will introduce you." Kori dragged her over to her siblings. "Rachel, this is Ryan, Komi, and Gal. Everyone, this is Rachel." Kori motioned to each person as she named them.

"Nice to meet you, Miss." Ryan said politely.

"Hey, so I hear you're staying with us for a while." Komi said.

"Uh, yeah." Rachel responded.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Uh…"

"It is a personal matter for her, Komi. She may tell you when she is comfortable." Kori sternly told her sister. Komi huffed and walked away to text on her phone. Gal came over to Rachel.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kori has talked about you much. I'm glad you're going to be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for letting me stay."

"No trouble at all. I apologize for Komi's behavior, she gets moody sometimes."

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Gal smiled and nodded then went over to Ryan who was getting into trouble. Kori came over to Rachel. "So, uh, you talk about me?"

"Yes. Do not worry; I did not reveal any of your secrets. I merely told my father you had family problems and needed somewhere to stay."

"Thank you." Kori smiled sweetly and went over to sit. Garfield came over to Rachel. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"About Kori's family."

"Oh. Uh, they seem nice."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence until finally Garfield said something. "So, you uh, wanna come with me to the cafeteria to get some food?"

"Sure."

* * *

When they got there, there weren't many people which they were both thankful for. Garfield insisted on paying for their food. Rachel only got a salad and a Cherry Coke while Garfield got some pizza, chips, and a Sprite. He attempted to make conversation but Rachel didn't seem to be listening. "Hey, Rach, you alive in there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Maybe…" She said.

"You okay? You keep zoning out."

"I'm fine." She was getting tired of people asking her that.

"Alright… So, when do you get to go home again?"

"Some time tomorrow. I think Kori's going home tonight."

"Ah. So, you'll be here by yourself?"

"Seems like it."

"You want some company? I can stay for a while."

"If you want to stay you can, I won't force you too." He smiled.

"Of course I want to stay! You're like my best friend." She shook her head at him.

"You are so immature."

"You know you love me Rach."

"Whatever…"

They finished their food then went back upstairs to see Kori before she left. Once they all said goodbye for the night, Garfield and Rachel went back to her room. At first it was quiet. _"This is gonna be a long night." _Rachel thought. "So…" Garfield said, "Why did the chef get fired?"

"_Yep, a very long night indeed…"_

* * *

**Here ya go! My sorry excuse for a chapter! :D Well...I don't really have much to say. I guess thank you to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and even read my story for that matter. Don't worry, I'm not done with the story yet. Far from done actually. This might turn out to be one of the 40 chaptered stories... Oh well! Just means more reading for you guys and more writing for me! :D**

* * *

**Oh yeah! One more thing! Two actually... Okay, so when I bring Malchior back in here, I have something planned but it might be kinda extreme. If you know what I'm talking about (or want to know) just PM me or ask in the reviews.**

**And this last thing, I'm just kinda telling you what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Okay, so, Rachel and Garfield go back to her house so she can pack her stuff for Kori's house! Not that exciting...I know... Buuut, if you ask...I might put some of Gar's past in there. :3**


	13. Boating Trip

**Hey look! I'm still alive! :3 Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

It was Friday and they let Rachel go home. Garfield came with her to help her pack most of her things to stay at Kori's. They've already been there for a little over two hours. "Rach, I'm bored." Garfield said. Rachel sighed.

"Well, packing wasn't exactly meant to be exciting. Especially in this house…" She mumbled the last part.

"Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"The Question Game!"

"What's that?"

"It's where you ask someone a question, _any_ question, and they have to answer honestly. And then you keep going back and forth until you get bored or run out of questions. So, you wanna do it?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet! I'll go first! What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Cool. Now you ask me a question."

"Uhm, okay. What's your favorite movie?"

"Star Wars. All of them. Uh… Remember when we were in the hospital that first day and you said you had a lot of medicine?"

"…Yeah."

"What kind of medicine do you have?"

"Uhm, well, I have medicine for allergies, depression, sleeping, pain killers, and uhm….birth control…"

"Birth control?"

"Uh huh…"

"Why would you need that?"

"I'll…uh…tell you some other time."

"Okay." There was an awkward pause.

"Well uh, what's your favorite band?"

"Oh, um, Queen. What's your favorite song?"

"Stand Up by Fireflight, though I prefer the Nightcore version. Um…"

"Did you really run out of questions already?"

"No…but I feel it's a touchy subject."

"Ask anyway, that's the point of the game."

"If you're sure. The people you're living with aren't your actual parents, right?"

"Right."

"Well…what…what happened to your real parents?" There was a slight pause.

"Uhm… They died." Garfield said, rather uncomfortably.

"Do…do you mind elaborating?"

"Sure. Well, their names were Mark and Marie Logan. They were scientists and they were looking for a cure for a new but deadly disease called Sakutia, you might have heard about it. Eventually they found the cure but it was untested until they…had to use it on me. Anyway, a couple months after_ that_ whole fiasco, they took me out on a boating trip. Everything was going great. But then something went wrong with the boat, I'm still not sure what. But anyway, my parents told me to get in the life boat which, stupidly, could only hold one person. They told me to get in it and get as far away from the boat as possible. I of course didn't want to but they got me to anyway… As I got back to the docks, I looked back and the boat exploded. I called for my parents but…there was no answer. They died and I-I could've done something else to save them but I did nothing." He didn't even realize he was crying until Rachel wiped one of his tears away. She shook her head.

"Don't say it was your fault. It wasn't. It really wasn't Gar." Her voice was soft and very sad, and it sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"But I could've done something to try and save them. I could've pulled them out of the boat and I would've got killed instead of them."

"How do you think they would've felt? They would've felt the same way you do, but they would be worse. As a parent it's their job to protect their child. How old were you?"

"Eight…"

"There was nothing you could've done. It was either you or them, Gar. They wouldn't let you die." Her voice was starting to crack.

Garfield shook his head and looked down away from Rachel. "I'm really sorry that happened to you. You shouldn't have gone through that, you're an amazing person." He looked up at her and forced a smile and she did the same. Then he hugged her and she returned it. She let him cry in her shoulder for a few minutes.

He regained his composure and blushed after he let go of her. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Don't be." She gave a soft smile. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that." He nodded and smiled.

They finished packing the rest of her things and then headed off to Kori's house.

* * *

When they got there Kori happily greeted them. "Hello good friends! We have dinner ready. Garfield, would you like to stay?"

"I'd love to Kori but my parents want me home now. I'll stop by tomorrow though."

"That would be wonderful! I will see you tomorrow then friend Garfield." Kori said as she gave him a bone crushing hug. He said goodbye and went home. Kori brought Rachel over to the table and sat her down. The rest of Kori's family came to the table to eat too.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, crappy chappie. (Hey! I rhymed! :D ) Okay, so... In the next chapter they go back to school. (Yes, I'm completely skipping the weekend unless something comes in my mind.) Uhm... One more thing; I have somethin to ask of you lovely people. I need an idea of why Rachel and Garfield fight because I really want to use that in the next chapter. It's all context people. It'll probably make sense in the next chapter. Just...please give me an idea of a reason they would fight. I'll try to upload soon! :D TTFN**


	14. Malchior

**Saving all my AN crap for the end...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Uno's, or Netflix. If I did, there would probably be about 20 seasons of Teen Titans and Netflix would have movies and TV shows on there that haven't even been out in theaters yet...**

* * *

It's now Monday and everyone's back at school. They got to school without a problem, and they were early. Unfortunately, so were Tara and Kitten. "Hey Rachy-Poo!" Kitten called out. Rachel groaned and ignored her. They came over to her. "Rachel we missed you last week. Where were you?" Tara asked. She continued to ignore them as she put her books and such in her locker. "C'mon Rae, don't ignore us." Tara said. Rachel visibly tensed and heat rose up in her cheeks from the nickname. "Oh, did we hit a nerve Rae?" Kitten teased. Rachel clenched her teeth together. "That's right. Isn't that what your _sister_ used to call you?" Tara asked. Rachel slammed her locker shut and Kitten and Tara visibly flinched from how loud it was. "Now you listen here, bitch. Stay away from my friends, _stop_ talking about my family, and _get. Out. Of. My. Life._" Rachel said menacingly through clenched teeth. They seemed to get the hint and walked away, but Rachel knew they'd be back anyway.

She sighed as she leaned up against her locker. She saw Malchior in the distance and he saw her so he decided to come over. "Hi Rachel. What's going on?" He said.

"Not much. Just trying to get Tara and Kitten out of my hair. How about you?"

"Trying to study for the math test third period."

"You have Miss Baker?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yep. She's not that bad a teacher, but I find her tests very hard."

"Me too. Say, I didn't see you for most of last week. What happened?"

"Uhm… Family issues."

"Like?"

"Let's just say I'm staying at Kori's for a while." He nodded.

Garfield and Kori walked over to Rachel and Malchior. Garfield glared at him while Kori just looked disappointed. "Oh. Hello Garfield, Kori." Malchior said. "Hello." Garfield said with warning in his voice. Malchior cleared his throat. "Well, I best be on my way. I'll see you later Rachel."

"Bye." And then he left. Rachel glared at them. "What is the matter with you guys?"

"He should not be trusted, Rachel." Kori said.

"Why not? He hasn't done anything bad to me." Rachel said defensively.

"He better not…" Garfield grumbled.

"Okay look, I don't know what he did to you guys in the past but he hasn't hurt me. I don't need to be watched over all the time either. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." The bell rang for class to start so they all walked to their classes.

* * *

Rachel, Kori, and Garfield met Victor and Richard in their homeroom so they all sat together. "Hey guys. What's up?" Richard asked.

"We just ran into Malchior." Garfield said, annoyed. Victor just nodded.

"Did he do anything?" Richard asked.

"No. Not yet." Richard nodded. Rachel just looked at all of them, completely lost. Victor mouthed to her, 'I'll tell you later.' She nodded. And then the bell rang for first period.

* * *

Eventually lunch came around and the topic of Malchior was once again brought up. How, we still have no idea. "Seriously Rach, he's bad news. You should stay away from him." Victor warned.

"Why?"

"He will merely use you for his own games and then toss you off to the side." Kori said.

"He still hasn't done anything to me. In fact, he helped me with Tara and Kitten a couple times."

"Rachel, I understand you have the feelings for Malchior but he is not a good person to be around."

"Whoa, wait…what?" Garfield asked Kori. Rachel blushed and started eating her food. Garfield looked at Rachel. "You seriously like that guy?"

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

"'Cause I know what he does."

"Which is?"

"He'll break your heart Rachel."

"Who said I was going to date him? He doesn't even like me that way anyway."

"Right, that's why he was so hesitant to leave this morning."

"He didn't hesitate. You make it all awkward."

"Me? What the hell did _I_ do?"

"You were there, you should know."

"Well sorry that we aren't exactly best friends."

"What did he do that was so terrible?"

"You notice my green hair* right? I wasn't born with it!"

"So he made your hair green."

"Yes. And it'll stay like this forever!"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Why are you sticking up for him?! You barely know the guy!"

"All he's done is be nice to me! Why shouldn't I stick up for him?"

"Because he's a jackass!"

"And you're always Mr. Nice-Guy."

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead and date him and get your heart broken. I won't be there to pick up the pieces when it happens. Go be someone else's problem." She glared at him.

"You know, my life has been nothing but a complete hell so far!"

"Yeah, mine hasn't been all ponies and sunshine either."

"Why can't you just let me enjoy this one thing in my life and not ruin it?!"

"Oh yeah, like I ruined your life."

"You're ruining _this_ for me!"

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

"For the last time, I can handle myself!"

"Like you could with your dad?" The others just watched in fear as Rachel was shaking in anger.

"You should know better than to bring up my personal life in public Garfield."

"Just trying to make a point."

"What point?! Are you just trying to make me relive my nightmares?"

"You know, I don't care anymore."

"Fine. Consider this friendship over. Have a nice life and I'll see you in hell." She stood up and Garfield gave her the finger as she walked away. Not another word was said between the four for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Today during history they had a study hall instead because the teacher was absent. Malchior was in the class with Rachel so he sat next to her. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi..."

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened?"

"Just lost a friend. And made it awkward for my other friends."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'll get over it eventually."

"So, a little birdie told me a certain someone likes me." He said, trying to change the subject and looked at her. Rachel looked at her desk and blushed so hard she could've passed as a tomato.

"Uh…" He smiled at her flustered state.

"It's okay. Because a certain someone likes you too." He whispered. She smiled.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"So Rachel, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" If she was any other girl, she would've squealed. But since she's Rachel, she just threw her arms around him and whispered, "Of course."

They talked for a while longer and then the bell rang signaling the period was over.

"Pick you up after school?" Malchior asked Rachel.

"Sure." They said goodbye and went off to their next class.

* * *

_****time skip****_

_**Three Months Later…**_

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

We've been dating for three months now and I'm still living with Kori. Garfield and I haven't talked since our little scene, but honestly, I really miss talking to him. We're on Christmas Break now and we just got back from a night out.

I had a great time tonight with Malchior. First we went to see a movie, and then he took me to dinner at Uno's. We went back to my…well Kori's house. He said he'd rather go to my place because no one was home. Why would he care if someone was home? Oh well. Kori should be home at around 1:00 unless she's staying the night at Dick's. Well, we got the house to ourselves. This should be fun.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"How about you go up to your room and I'll meet you up there and we can watch some Netflix. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." So I went up to my room, which was actually the guest room because there was nowhere else for me to sleep (I didn't want to stay on the couch and Kori has a twin bed and I am_ not_ sleeping on the floor).

* * *

I got into my pajamas and turned the TV on. I have a Wii hooked up to it with Netflix so I got to that and looked through the 'New Releases' section. Only one movie that looks interesting, a horror movie called 'The Conjuring'.

I looked through the 'Comedy' section and found some good movies. What is taking Malchior so long? I was about to go down and get him but then he opened the door wearing…nothing but his underwear.

"Uh… Wh-what are you wearing?" I asked him, becoming extremely anxious. He didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to me with a seductive smile. "Malchior, what are…what are you doing?"

"Calm down Rachel. I just wanna have some _fun._" My eyes widened.

"No! Stay away from me." He just came closer.

He started kissing me and then he pushed me down on the bed. "Malchior stop! I don't want to do this."

"Would you stop being so stubborn?"

"Get out!" I got up and started running towards the door but he stopped me and pushed me backwards so that I'd fall. He got me up and pushed me towards the bed. I kept yelling at him to stop but he didn't, so I slapped him in the face, hard.

He glared daggers at me and then threw me on the floor and kicked me in the ribs. Twice. I screamed both times and it hurt to breathe afterwards. "Now you're gonna do what I say right?" He asked me. I didn't answer, but he decided to keep using me for his own games and picked me up and put me on the bed. He broke my ribs so I decided not to move. He went out of the room to get something.

He came back with three pairs of handcuffs and went over to me. He cuffed one of my wrists and both of my ankles to the bed so now I really couldn't move. He got on top of me and pinned my other wrist down. Now I'm completely helpless. Unless… "Get off me and let me go." I croaked.

"Or else what my sweet?"

"I'll scream. I happen to have a lot of neighbors over here."

"Hmm, good point." He got up and left the room again, only to come back with a gag which he put on my mouth. Now it was really hard to breathe. I was trying to curse at him but it came out muffled thanks to the gag. He still hit me anyway. And that was it. He got on top of me again and pinned my free wrist down again. Now all I could do was cry and struggle to breathe, as I was raped yet again in my life.

* * *

**Yup... Malchior's a jerk. And I'm not actually writing that scene cuz, well...I'm not a huge fan of lemons.**

***Okay, for the sake of my sanity and the story, let's just pretend his hair has been green this whole time. Okay? Okay.**

**Shout-out time! I have to give a thanks to A-LionGleek for giving me an idea for the argument between Rachel and Garfield. And thanks to anyone else who gave me an idea, but I decided to use his/her (sorry, don't know your gender... '^^) idea. So thanks!  
**

**Also a huge thank you to BlackRoseAngel7172 for helping me when I got stuck in writing this. You really are amazing! (Btw, you guys should really check out her stories, they're amazing!) So once again thank you!**

**I'm pretty happy cuz this is the longest chapter I've ever written! *pats myself on the back***

**Sorry I took so long to upload this guys... like I said earlier, I got stuck at one part and I kept having to rewrite some parts cuz I didn't like how they turned out. I don't really like how the ending turned out but meh...that's all I got for now.**

**Heh, funny...a super long, happy AN with a sad ending for the chapter. Funny right? *laughs at my own joke* I'll shut up now...**

**Please review guys! It makes me really happy. :D And once again, thank you guys for helping me out with this chapter! :)**


	15. Malchior Aftermath

**What's this? An update after five days?! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?! :3 Savin the rest of my AN crap for the end... Read on my fellow awesome readers! :D**

* * *

Two days later, Kori walked in through the front door. "Rachel, I am home!" She called. She didn't get an answer. "Rachel? Are you here?" Still no answer. _'She is probably out with Malchior again.'_ She thought.

Kori set her stuff down and went upstairs. She passed by Rachel's room and heard her call her name. "Kori…" Kori stopped and listened and she heard it again so she opened the door. She stepped in and gasped as she saw Rachel; she was still cuffed to the bed and was only wearing her t-shirt and underwear and she had several bruises. "Oh my god… Rachel!" She ran over to her and got the handcuffs off her so she could sit up. She was shaking badly. "What happened to you?!" Kori asked in a panic.

"He…left me. You guys were right." Rachel croaked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malchior…" Kori stared with her mouth agape and then she clenched her fists. "Kori," Rachel said weakly. Kori looked at her. "My ribs…" Then Rachel lifted up her shirt to show Kori the damage. There was a huge bruise on her left side. Kori looked ready to kill someone. "Rachel, stay here. I will call Richard and he will help you." Rachel nodded and laid back down.

* * *

Kori went down to the living room and got out her phone and quickly dialed her boyfriend's number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Richard, you need to come over right now!" Kori was furious.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"It is Rachel! She is hurt. I will explain but you have to come right now."

"Alright, I'll be there in about five minutes." They both hung up and Kori went back up to Rachel.

"Richard is on his way here. You will have to tell us what happened. I will get you some water." Kori said then went to get her water.

* * *

As she got downstairs, Richard was at the door. He knocked and Kori ran over to open it. "You do not have to knock. Go upstairs to Rachel's room. I will be there shortly." Richard nodded and went upstairs.

He got to her room and went in, his eyes widened when he saw her. She was still shaking. He got a chair and pulled it up next to her bed and sat down. "Holy crap…" He muttered. Kori then came in and sat next to Rachel on the bed. "Rachel, can you please tell us what happened?" She asked.

"Well, he took me out on a date and then he said he wanted to come back here because no one was home. So we came here and I asked him what he wanted to do and he said that we could go up to my room and watch a movie so I came up here and waited for him to come." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened after that?" Richard asked. She didn't answer. "Rachel? Did he…steal your innocence?"

"It's already been stolen. But yes, he did rape me…after he broke my ribs."

"Alright we're taking you to the hospital. I can't believe you were here all night like this."

"It wasn't all night, it was two days."

"We left you here like this for two days..?" Kori asked.

"It's fine Kori. And Richard, please don't take me back to the hospital."

"Why not? Your ribs are broken!"

"I know. I just really don't wanna go back there. Can't you do something?"

"I can call Victor, he's studying to be a doctor." She nodded. He got up to call Victor.

"Kori can I borrow your phone?"

"Who do you need to call?"

"Garfield, I need to apologize." Kori nodded and gave Rachel her phone.

She dialed Garfield's number and prayed he would answer. "Hello?"

"Garfield?"

"Rachel? What do you want?"

"I…I wanted to apologize, for what I said before. You were more than right about Malchior."

"Why, what happened?"

"He…wait, you care now?"

"Who said I stopped? I was just mad before. Rachel no matter what I never want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Garfield."

"No problem. So what did he do?"

"He uh…he beat me then raped me."

"He WHAT?!"

"I'm fine Garfield."

"No you're not! I can hear your voice plus I have higher senses. I can tell how hurt you are. Don't you dare try playing that 'I'm fine' card with me!"

"Calm down, I'll be okay."

"*sigh* I don't know how you can keep doing this… Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." They hung up and Rachel gave Kori her phone back. "Is it okay if Garfield comes over?"

"Of course. So, you two are friends again yes?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Victor will be here in a few minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Food would be nice."

"Does grilled cheese sound okay?"

"Awesome." Kori nodded then headed out to the kitchen.

* * *

After a while, Victor got there and he fixed Rachel up. "There, you should be good for now. But you still should go to the doctors just to make sure you're okay." She looked down and nodded. "Hey, you alright?"

"No…no I'm not. I thought I was…but I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My life is what's wrong! I can't go six months without something awful happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see…my sister killed herself, my father abused me, he killed my mother, he almost killed Kori, I get bullied, and Malchior ripped out my heart and stomped on it! I-I can't take another hit like this, Victor. Everyone's got limits and mine have been passed a long time ago. I'm going to break someday soon and I won't know what to do." She was crying at this point.

"Listen Rachel, we're never going to let anything like this happen ever again. You'll be okay, I promise. We'll make sure you're safe from now on, alright? Why don't you get some rest, you've had a long couple days. We'll be right outside if you need anything." She nodded and laid down to fall asleep.

* * *

Victor went out to the living room where everybody was waiting for him to come out. He sat on the couch and sighed. "That poor girl…"

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"She's way more depressed than she's letting on."

"What did she say?" Garfield asked.

"She told me some of the things that happened in her life then she said that she's gonna break someday soon."

"Mm, then shall we continue with our conversation?" Kori asked.

"What were you guys talkin about?"

"Revenge on Malchior."

* * *

**Mwahaha! *says in a sing-song voice* Malchior's gonna get it. :3 Hmm... No shout out's this time. Well...I guess that's it. Bye for now! :D**


End file.
